The present invention is directed to the field of portable ceiling fans. In particular, the present invention is directed to a portable ceiling fan that can be removably installed on the exterior of a recreational vehicle. Typically, the portable ceiling fan would be installed under an awning on the recreational vehicle.
Recreational vehicle users typically enjoy sitting outside of their vehicle. However, when the outside temperatures are high, the heat and lack of air flow can force the users inside the vehicle. An object of the present invention is to provide a means to mount the fan on the exterior of the vehicle and create abundant air flow so the users can remain outside during warm weather.
There is currently a dearth of portable ceiling fans that can be easily installed and removed from the exterior of a recreational vehicle. The available portable fans are bulky and difficult to handle and install. The primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable ceiling fan that is easy to handle and simple to install to the exterior of a recreational vehicle.